


Those Three Words. (Sort Of)

by agentsoffitzsimmons



Series: WinterHawk Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, M/M, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsoffitzsimmons/pseuds/agentsoffitzsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Clint have just established a relationship with each other and Bucky asks the archer out for dinner. He gets a little more than he bargained for when Clint confesses something during their dinner.</p>
<p>Prompt for lethally-deadly on Tumblr who wanted a cute dinner date between the two!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Three Words. (Sort Of)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to lethally-deadly for sending this in! It was so fun to write and I really hope I did it justice.

This was awkward. Clint was perched up on the counter with no shirt on, cradling his mug of coffee to his bare chest. Bucky had walked into the kitchen with the sole purpose of getting water but had stopped dead in his tracks at seeing the archer.

No, not the archer. Clint was his boyfriend now, right? Yeah. He was still wrapping his head around that.

Bucky smirked and walked up to the other, placing a kiss on his cheek. “Hey, hot stuff.” He teased. It was simply something they did with each other when it was just them. Clint only groaned in response. Bucky thought it was because he didn’t have his aids in but he didn’t remember seeing them on the bedside table. “Not enough coffee, huh? Why didn’t you just take the whole pot like you normally do?” 

Clint sighed, a small smile appearing on his lips. “Knew you were coming.” The soldier nodded and went about making his own cup of coffee. It was domestic, what Clint and him had, and he was loving it really.

As soon as he had made his own cup, he hopped up onto the counter next to Clint, knowing the material could hold them both. “Hey, Clint... I know we are technically together and all and I really don’t have to ask now, but do you wanna get dinner with me tonight?” That caused a deep blush to appear on the archer’s cheeks. The blond could only nod, taking another sip of coffee. “Good.” Bucky leaned over, giving him another kiss on the cheek before taking a sip of his own coffee.

They stayed seated on the counter in silence for awhile, no sounds except the occasional sip and sniff. After Clint had finished his coffee, he jumped down off the counter and walked over to the sink. Once the mug was placed in the sink, he walked back over to Bucky and slid in between his legs. The soldier chuckled and set his mug down, wrapping his arms around the other. “Hi.” He muttered as Clint invaded his space. “Hey.” Clint said in return, a shit eating grin on his lips. “How ‘bout a round or so before our special date tonight?” 

How could Bucky say no?

~

Bucky had told Clint that he wanted this to be perfect. They needed to look nice as the place they were going to was somewhat fancy, so he had left to go back to his own floor and change while he left Clint on his floor. As soon as he changed into a nice suit, he headed out to the restaurant he had ended up picking. He didn’t tell Clint where he was going yet. He wanted everything to be perfect and that meant getting to the restaurant first.

Of course, it doesn’t help when your boyfriend starts texting you about where you went because he can’t find you anywhere in the tower. Bucky sent a quick text back telling him to relax that he was only going to the restaurant and would send him the coordinates as soon as he got there.

He quickly corrected himself and said he would send the name of the restaurant as soon as he got there. Some things, he just couldn’t break.

It only took Happy 10 minutes to drive him from the tower to the restaurant and as soon as he got seated, he sent a text to Happy and then one to Clint telling him that Happy was on the way to get him and he needed to be ready to go in about ten minutes. Clint, being Clint, started scrambling to get himself ready.

Happy brought him there on time, despite Clint not being ready when he had arrived to pick him up. Bucky had warned him. The archer walked through the door and looked around, trying to find Bucky. The host tried to point him in the direction of a woman who was also waiting for someone but Clint just shook his head and pointed to Bucky, a smile appearing on his lips. To say the host looked disgusted was an understatement.

Both men ignored him as Clint walked towards Bucky. He took that as the cue to stand up and greet him. He planted a kiss on his cheek, also bearing a smile on his lips. “Hey gorgeous. I like the suit on you.” Clint said, taking a step back to fully appreciate Bucky in his outfit. “Though, I doubt you need the gloves. Kinda sets the whole thing off. You know they don’t care.” He said, gesturing to the people around them. 

It took a lot for Bucky to take them off, but he did. For Clint. “Better?” He nodded, that same shit eating grin from that morning appearing on his lips. “Much. Now... food?” Bucky could only laugh as he pulled out Clint’s chair for him. He was a gentleman.

“There are so many choices here... and it is all so expensive, Buck. You sure about this?” The brunet only nodded as he looked over the menu. As he was waiting for Clint to show up, he had already ordered some wine so at least they had that. It didn’t take long for Clint to pick something out, either. After all, the man wasn’t picky. Once Bucky had ordered, they handed in their menus and enjoyed their wine, content to just making small talk about their days. Granted, they had spent the day with each other, it was still fun.

“Hey, Buck? Can I tell you a secret?” He asked quietly, as if he was trying to hide what he was saying from everyone else in the restaurant. The soldier, now very intrigued, nodded and leaned a little closer to Clint. He wasn’t drunk, Bucky could tell. This wasn’t drunk Clint. Drunk Clint was a lot more fun. This Clint looked serious. 

“Yeah what’s up?” The archer took a deep breath, also leaning a little closer to Bucky. “I have been thinking for awhile now... you know, since we got together and all... I think I have a problem. A major problem actually.” Bucky scowled. “You are scaring me now, what’s up?” Clint set his wine glass down and looked at his hands.

“It’s easier to sign this.” That was strange, but Bucky watched intently.

First, he pointed to himself with one finger. He moved that finger up to his lips before making it almost skip across the palm of his other hand, like a rock would against water. Using the same finger, he pointed to Bucky.

It was a clear message that Bucky didn’t need repeated.

I’m falling in love with you.

Well, he hadn’t expected that but he wasn’t complaining. A smile spread across his lips as he stood up and walked over to where Clint was sitting. He got down on his knees so that he would be eye level with the other and pulled him close into a kiss. A kiss that was on the verge of not being appropriate for the restaurant they were in, but neither of them cared.

“I love you too, asshole.” Bucky managed to mumble against Clint’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, send me prompts! Also leave a review as they always motivate me to keep writing. <3


End file.
